


disrespectful boys have a hard time sitting down

by strawberryeskel



Series: julian & his daddy geralt [7]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Age Play Little Jaskier | Dandelion, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Bratty Jaskier | Dandelion, Consensual Non-Consent, Corporal Punishment, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Dom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Discipline, Domestic Discipline, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Human Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Lawyer Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Naughty Jaskier | Dandelion, No Incest, No Sex, Non-Sexual Age Play, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Punishment, Safe Sane and Consensual, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Spanking, Strict Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Swearing, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, wooden spoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryeskel/pseuds/strawberryeskel
Summary: Julian has been misbehaving for a few days, and daddy Geralt isverydisappointed.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: julian & his daddy geralt [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941499
Comments: 12
Kudos: 100





	disrespectful boys have a hard time sitting down

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING** : Mind the tags! This fanfiction depicts non-sexual age play and spanking. Julian (Jaskier) and Geralt are both adults and everything is consensual. Even though at times it may seem like Julian is not consenting, they have pre-established boundaries and rules that they have both previously agreed on. This is not incest. Phisically punishing children or non-consenting adults is abusive and this work does **not** advocate for that.
> 
> So, after struggling to come up with new ideas for a while now, I finally had some free time to write, as well as some inspiration. Thank you to everyone who sent me prompts, I'll certainly write more of them sometime in the future (but again, finding the time to do so is the major problem). More requests are definitely more than welcome, so if you have any ideas let me know.
> 
> For this fic I combined some of the prompts an anon left on the previous work a few days ago:  
> 1\. showing their morning routine (well, this one is kinda there, except Julian doesn't get spanked every morning)  
> 2\. Julian getting spanked with the wooden spoon  
> 3\. Julian getting spanked in the diaper position  
> 4\. Julian sitting uncomfortably at school because he'd been spanked and then whining to Geralt about it
> 
>  **Also!** (and yes, I'm sorry this note is so long) please take a look at the end notes as well, I have an idea for a new fic and I'd like to know if you guys would be interested in reading it or not
> 
> Enjoy!

Julian groaned, rolling over and pulling the blanket up over his head. He snuggled closer to his pillow, letting out a content sigh. The blanket was immediately peeled down from over his head though, and a moment later he felt a large hand stroking through his hair.

“Julian,” Geralt said quietly, carding his fingers through the soft locks, “time to get up, little one.”

“Mmgh,” Julian huffed, “don’t wanna.”

“I know,” the older man replied, pulling the covers completely off of him, “but you have to, it’s past 7 already, and you have to go to class.”

“Classes don’t start till 9 today,” Julian mumbled, pawing at the edge of the blanket and trying to cover himself again.

“Doesn’t matter,” his daddy said, pushing Julian’s hands away before reaching over and lifting him up to sit on the edge of the bed, “now go get dressed and then we’ll have breakfast, ok?” he added, pressing a kiss to his hair.

“Fiiiiiine,” the younger man moaned, standing up and padding towards the bathroom.

“Good boy,” Geralt said, standing up as well and heading for the hallway, “and you better not give me any of the cheek that you’ve been giving me these past few days, do you understand, young man?”

“Yes,” came Julian’s annoyed voice from the bathroom, and Geralt could practically see him rolling his eyes, which would have earned the boy a firm smack if it had been done in front of him.

Geralt sighed, shaking his head and heading to the kitchen. Julian had been acting brattier than usual these past few days, and although he’d given him plenty of warning smacks and a couple of time outs, the older man knew he would likely have to give the boy a proper spanking soon in order to get him to behave himself. 

When he reached the kitchen, Geralt turned on the coffee machine before opening the fridge and taking a look inside. A few moments later, he heard footsteps behind him and he turned around only to find Julian standing there, still in his footed pyjamas and wearing a petulant look on his face, arms crossed over his chest.

Geralt raised an expectant brow at that, closing the fridge and preparing to chastise his boy for not getting dressed like he’d been asked to when Julian spoke.

“I’m not going to school today,” he declared.

“Yes, you are,” Geralt said, frowning as he stepped closer to him, “now, is there a reason you decided to disobey me when I asked you to go and get dressed?”

“Because I’m not going,” the younger man repeated.

“ _Yes_ , you are,” his daddy said again, “you know the rules, Julian, you’re not allowed to skip class. You know how important your education is.” 

“Oh, fuck off,” Julian huffed, “it’s not like I’m going to miss much if I don’t show up this once.”

“What was that, young man?” Geralt asked, incredulously. It wasn’t that much unlike Julian to let out a curse word every once in a while, even though he knew how much his daddy despised them, but he had never, _ever_ sworn at him like that before.

“I… uh…” Julian mumbled, blushing to the tips of his ears once he realized what he’d done. He gulped, trying to look anywhere but at his daddy’s disappointed glare.

“Alright,” Geralt said a moment later, sighing before turning around to rummage through one of the cabinets behind him. “You’ve had this coming for a while now, little boy,” he continued, turning towards Julian again, holding a long wooden spoon in one hand.

“What? _No,_ daddy, I’m sorry! No spanking, please!” the boy whined.

“Yes, a spanking,” Geralt said, reaching up to pinch one of his ears and dragging him along to the living room, “lay down on the couch,” he instructed him once they’d reached their destination.

Julian frowned but did as he was told. He knew that, by now, his daddy meant business, and it would be in his best interest to be obedient, even though there was no way of avoiding the spanking at this point.

Once the boy had laid down, Geralt grasped both of his ankles in one hand and lifted them up in the air before undoing the drop seat of his pyjamas and starting to spank him with the wooden spoon.

“ _What?_ No daddy, _noo,_ not like that,” Julian whined, blushing. While he’d definitely encountered the wicked wooden spoon before, he hadn’t ever been spanked in this position, and it was quite possibly the most embarrassing punishment he’d ever gotten thus far.

“That’s enough, Julian,” Geralt scolded, continuing to thoroughly pepper his bottom with stinging swats, “this is what happens to naughty little boys like you when they’re disrespectful to their daddies.”

Julian squirmed uncomfortably as his bottom began to redden under his daddy’s firm, rapid smacks, but he knew better than to try to cover himself. 

“I’m _extremely_ disappointed in you, young man,” his daddy continued lecturing once Julian had begun crying, “you’ve been very naughty these past few days, and you know you’re not allowed to use that kind of foul language in this household. I hope this will help remind you to behave yourself, because if you ever behave so poorly again, you can expect bedtime spankings for a whole week, is that understood?” he asked, focusing his attention on the boy’s exposed sit spots.

“Owwie,” Julian wailed, “yes, yes daddy! I understood.”

“Good”, Geralt said, continuing to spank the boy for a few more minutes before putting the spoon aside and setting his feet down. He then sat down on the couch next to Julian, lifting the boy up and gently settling him on his lap.

“There, it’s ok,” Geralt cooed, tucking his little boy’s head under his chin.

“Sorry! Sorry daddy,” Julian cried, burrowing his face against his daddy’s broad chest.

“Hush now, my little one, it’s ok. You’re forgiven,” the older man said, rocking him back and forth and gently patting his bottom.

“Daddy loves you very much, Julian,” Geralt continued a few minutes later, when the boy had stopped crying almost completely, “which is why I have to punish you sometimes, you know that.”

“Yes daddy, I know. Love you too,” Julian said, leaning more comfortably into the older man’s embrace.

Geralt smiled fondly at that, kissing his forehead and continuing to rock him gently for a few minutes.

“Time to get up now, little one,” Geralt said, patting his bottom again, “you still have to eat and get ready for school.”

“But daddy,” Julian whined, stopping when he saw his daddy raise an eyebrow at him and when he felt a hand pinch one of his still smarting cheeks.

Pouting, he stood up, still looking pleadingly at his daddy.

“Run along,” Geralt said, standing up as well and sending his boy off with a smack to his still exposed backside.

Geralt did take pity on his little boy, though, letting him sit on his lap during breakfast and making him one of his favorite dishes, eggs benedict, before driving him to school.

Julian _did_ appreciate it a lot, even though, much to his dismay, he spend the rest of the day squirming on the hard wooden benches of the university, still very much aware of his sore backside.

Soon, classes were over, and Julian walked home, going straight to Geralt’s study after taking of his shoes and washing his hands.

“How was your day, little mouse?” Geralt asked when he saw him, setting his paperwork aside and patting his lap.

“Horrible,” Julian whined, sitting down on his daddy’s lap and letting the man press a kiss to his temple, “my bum still hurts and I couldn’t sit comfortably at all.”

“Hmm,” Geralt said, amusement coloring his tone, “I should hope this will serve as a reminder for you to behave yourself in the future, young man.”

“Yes daddy,” the young man said, blushing, and Geralt kissed his forehead again.

“Come along then,” he said, standing up and taking his hand, “why don’t we go order something for dinner, and then you and I can spend some time together, hmm?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Reviews, constructive criticism and prompts are very much appreciated <3
> 
>  **new fic idea:** I was thinking of writing another Witcher non-sexual age play au, except this would probably be a single multichapter fic rather than a series of one shots. I was thinking of doing a littles are known (probably modern) au, with little Jaskier and daddies Geralt and Eskel (I love Eskel a lot and I think he'd make a good daddy, and I also like Geralt/Eskel so they would be in a romantic relationship, although it wouldn't be the focus of the fic). Julian would struggle with accepting his little side (because of the way he'd been raised) and Geralt and Eskel would take care of him and try to show him it's ok to be little. This work would still feature spanking, although it probably wouldn't be as much of a central theme as in this series (but it _will_ be there, since I love writing it). So, do you guys think I should write this, do you have any suggestions for it?  
>  ~~If I _were_ to write it, it would probably go up either in December or sometime in January/ February when I have a holiday.~~ I lied, I couldn't help myself from writing, here is chapter 1:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780310/chapters/68005606


End file.
